Storage devices in a computer system are typically enumerated in certain logical orders based on device probing sequences for the computer system, BIOS, and operating systems. Logical device names are assigned to the storage devices to allow the system software and a variety of applications to access the storage devices.
A logical name for a storage device is assigned at the time of the addition of the storage device to the computer system based on enumeration by probing sequences for the computer system. In most cases, the assignment of logical names to storage devices is contingent upon the timing and the order of device additions. As the number of storage devices attached to the computer system grows, it becomes increasingly difficult to correlate physical locations of the storage devices with dynamically assigned logical names.
Traditionally, the correlation between the logical device names and the physical locations is determined by analyzing and parsing cryptic log files. In one example, an end-user who notices a storage device failure needs to parse error messages contained in the log files to determine the actual location of the failing storage device. With a large number of storage devices attached to the computer system, it is difficult and error-prone to track the status and location of all storage devices by parsing such log files.
End-users will appreciate features which enable them to physically locate the storage devices using a simple command. As the logical names assigned by the computer system do not give any clue to the actual location of the storage devices, a topological location view of the physically mapped storage devices will be highly useful if the end-users need to add, remove, or swap a particular storage device in the computer system.